


[ME]毕业礼物

by Fayyyyy511



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511
Summary: 《与你为邻》番外一Eduardo的毕业礼物就是他自己





	[ME]毕业礼物

Eduardo的毕业礼物就是他自己

Mark赶到Eduardo高中的毕业典礼时，作为毕业生代表的小家伙刚好讲到了结尾部分。

“从2006到2010，感谢我们彼此相互陪伴的四年，我希望在座的同学，包括我自己，能够开启一段崭新的旅途，能够获得成功和快乐。世界永远会向前迈进，伟大的事业正在发生。”

一身蓝色学士服的Eduardo站在演讲台上，单薄的肩膀搭着黄色的绸带，白净的小脸被阳光晒得微微泛红，连半透明的小绒毛都能看得很清楚。

刻板的学士帽并没有让Mark的巴西斑比显得严肃一点，反而额外地衬托出了小家伙的稚气。Mark坐在前排Hale给自己占的座位上，望着自己的小朋友，目光交接过后，他看见Eduardo琥珀色的小鹿眼一下子就亮了好几度，还抿着嘴努力不让自己在台上笑出来，像只等到了主人回家的宠物，乖巧又黏人。

烈日之下Mark有点头晕，在他中暑之前仪式终于结束。他看着Eduardo活蹦乱跳地带着家人去看刻上自己名字的红砖，那条属于学校毕业生的星光大道。

可能是开心过头，过了好一会儿Eduardo才想起来要去找Mark。

“Mark！”

被忽视的暴君得到了一个拥抱，总算玩累了的小朋友和Mark一起坐到了草地上。

“很高兴？”Mark下意识地要搂过他的宝贝亲一口，又想起Eduardo的家人就在不远处，正假装看不见他，和其他各界认识的家长们打招呼。

“你可以亲我一下，让他们看到，我就不用正式跟他们介绍我的男朋友了。”

猜到了Mark在想什么，Eduardo眨巴着眼小声地说到，带着一脸恶作剧的狡黠。

“然后你的妈妈就会叫几个治安警察过来，以诱拐她小儿子的罪名逮捕我。”

Mark从鼻腔里哼出一声嗤笑，掐了掐小家伙的脸。指腹下的皮肤有些过热，Mark的手相对比较凉，Eduardo握住了他的手，把半张脸都贴在Mark的掌心，享受地闭上眼蹭来蹭去。

长而卷曲的睫毛随着呼吸来回扇动，仿佛一根羽毛轻扫过Mark的心脏。他的眸色加深了，瞳孔扩大，喉结上下滚动了几次。

“不会的，是我在诱拐你，”Eduardo嘴里嘟囔着，“我们找个地方做爱吧，Mark，我想你了。”

这种话说在Eduardo显得太过坦荡，Mark几乎以为对方是在跟他谈论天气。

对于性Eduardo保持着天真到蒙昧的态度，毫不掩饰自己的欲望，完全没有这个年龄的孩子该有的羞怯。

初尝禁果的小家伙贪恋性爱中的那份亲密和快慰，Mark能够调动他身上所有的感官，再将他灵魂里所欠缺的部分填满。

“你的哥哥一直在偷看这边，Wardo，”Mark平板的语调里带了一丝连自己都察觉不出的宠溺，但还是在一本正经地警告他的小朋友，“别胡闹。”

“我没有，”Eduardo蓦地抬起头，委屈极了，“每天晚上都很难受，会梦到你。”

距离他们的上一次差不多有一个星期了，那天是他们学校的毕业舞会，Eduardo的家人都同意了小家伙不回家，是Mark去接的人。

Eduardo喝得醉醺醺的，但还认得出是谁在弄自己，全身软软的使不上力，只能被摆成各种样子挨操，嘴里一遍遍地叫着那个卷毛混蛋的名字，但没有得到半点同情，反而承受了更多的欺负。

“但一开始做你又要哭，”Mark好笑地揉了把Eduardo的头发，数落起对方在床上的斑斑劣迹，“一会儿疼了一会儿快了，怎么都伺候不好。”

“那我不哭了，”小家伙鼓起了脸，被Mark说得有脾气了，“我保证。”

“你们家的人像防强盗一样防我，”Mark摇摇头，暂时把脑子里那些旖旎的念头都压下，“我们还不能马上‘come out’，不是吗？”

Eduardo失望地垂下了脑袋，不再吭声。

“Dudu——”

是Alex在叫自己，Eduardo知道他们该回家了。

Mark看着小斑比不情不愿地站起来，又磨磨蹭蹭不想走，在心里叹了口气。

“走吧，”Mark也蹭起身，隔着宽大的衣袖拉住Eduardo的手腕，“你坐我的车，我们一起回去。”

小家伙的脚步一下子就不勉强了。

虽然有十二万分的不同意，Sandra也没有阻止小儿子坐上Mark的车。

可能她觉得这不算什么。

只不过是坐下车，十几分钟的路程，能出什么差错呢。

结果是他们全部都堵在了回家的公路上，透过挡风玻璃往前望去，是看不到头的车队长龙。

前面的那辆是Mark的商务车，安全车距内Sandra和丈夫都看不出里面在发生什么。

“没事的，”Roberto拍拍她的手，“车里不只是他们两个人，况且Dudu还小。”

母亲总是会多操心一些，不过Sandra还是点了点头。

她知道小儿子崇拜和喜欢对面的那个CEO，但是她更清楚这其实是一种变相的依赖。Eduardo自从移民到美国来了之后就没有什么朋友，只有Mark不厌其烦地在陪他。Sandra不希望Eduardo和Mark在一起，因为她觉得自己的小宝贝会受伤。

对方毕竟大Eduardo十二岁，不管是从媒体还是平时的接触上，Sandra都不认为Mark有个好相处的性格，在日常生活里他都是没有温度的，而她的小儿子需要百分之百的爱护和回应。

但是跟无数的青春期少年一样，这时候的Eduardo是最听不进说教的，本身Sandra也知道他有多倔强，所以有时她就当没看出对方的变化，甚至默认了他对Mark过分的亲昵。

她可以警告Mark Zuckerberg，却不能警告自己的小儿子。至少前者是一个足够成熟的男人，有道德和理性作为约束，Sandra相信Mark不会越过界限。

前面的那辆车，Mark的好助理Hale尽责地当着他们的司机。

这辆是加长型的豪华商务车，后座跟驾驶座完全隔离封闭，最近Mark在谈收购的事，谷里和湾区来回跑得比较勤，坐这辆车能在途中多休息会儿。

Hale想不到的是，他今天开它过来，对自家老板来说是个多么明智的决定。他只是专心地开着车，堵在路上了也没和Mark抱怨，自己百无聊赖地听上了车载音乐。

后排的Eduardo被Mark抱在腿上，熨得笔直的西装裤让人剥下来扔在角落，现在Eduardo的腿上除了衬衫夹和一条丁字裤以外什么都不剩。

那两样让Mark血脉偾张的东西都是黑色的，被Eduardo白皙的肌肤衬得情色十足。

Mark摆弄着他的宝贝，让小家伙腿尽量把腿敞开，再不遗余力地开始感受属于自己的小Omega。

“嗯……”

Mark的手劲太大，Eduardo被捏得很疼，嘴里半恼怒半撒娇地在哼唧着。

“谁给你买的，Wardo，谁教你的？”Mark的眼神里带了一些不易察觉的阴骘，盯着Eduardo布满情欲的脸。

“没，没有。”

小朋友原本以为这些“惊喜”今天送不出去了，结果一坐进车里Mark根本没有给自己反应的时间。

Eduardo有点被这样的Mark吓到，说话也变得磕磕巴巴，“你不喜欢吗。”

“只有硅谷的荡妇们才会穿成这种样子，Dudu，你是谁的小荡妇？”

这是第一次Mark对Eduardo说下流话，语速没有因为dirty程度而放慢。

相应地，他拨开小家伙臀缝里卡着的那条蕾丝，两根手指在淌水的小穴周围打转。

“为什么湿了，你还没到发情期，宝贝。”

明知故问。Eduardo不满地撅起嘴，自己的手也没有闲下来，慢慢地滑到下面，握住了半勃的阴茎。

然后被Mark拍了开。

“Wardo硬了。”

他掐了一下Omega开阖着渗前液的尿道口，换来一阵哆嗦，Eduardo坐在Mark的腿上抖得像片风中的树叶，眼圈立刻就红了，尖叫也跟幼崽的哀鸣一样。

“说好的，不许哭。”

钴蓝色的眼睛里划过一丝戏谑，Mark解起了小家伙白衬衫的扣子，从下往上。衬衫夹子还是被留在下摆，Mark不打算取下它们。直到Eduardo的胸膛完全暴露在空气里，车厢里的冷气让那片皮肤起了战栗的小疙瘩。

他的Wardo就这样坐在他身上，像个年幼的色情明星，或者听话的婊子，全身上下只留了一件跟没穿差不多的衬衣，皮质的衬衫夹圈住细瘦的大腿根，肉粉色的性器被裹在一层薄薄的黑色蕾丝下，连深棕色的体毛都可爱无比。

Mark的两只手反客为主地揉捏起了Eduardo因为未受孕涨奶还十分贫瘠的乳房，把小家伙弄烦了又掐起了那两颗小樱桃似的奶尖，玩得硬成小石子了都不放轻力道。

“别这样，”Eduardo攀住他的肩膀，跟只小动物似的央求着捕食者的怜悯，“Mark……Mark，我妈妈，还在……啊！会被看到。”

从后挡风玻璃里Eduardo可以清晰地看到他们家里的那辆车，父亲坐在驾驶座，母亲在副驾上。

并且他们都平视着前方，Eduardo有了一种被毫无隐私地窥探的错觉。

“放我下来……Mark，”腿上的小母鹿在软绵绵地挣扎，“求你了。”

“是你邀请我的，忘了吗？”

Mark没有心软，还在刺激Eduardo的乳头，说完这句之后低头含住了靠近心脏的那颗，空出来的一只手来到小家伙甜蜜的穴口，被碰了会紧张地缩起来。

“不——”

三根手指强行打开了Omega的内里，甬道里早就湿透，却把Mark的手咬得死紧。

“看来宝贝很喜欢我的手指。”

Mark放过被吮吸得大了一倍的乳尖，那里又湿又肿，出奶孔些微张开，仿佛真的要泌乳了一般。

可惜他的Omega还太小，标记都没有，更别说怀孕和出奶了。

每次Mark和Eduardo做爱，都很担心会忍不住标记了这个小家伙，或者不小心把自己的味道留在对方身上。偏偏那只巴西小鹿还没有一点自觉，经常不知死活地引诱他，比如在Mark快射精的时候就把身体绷得紧紧的，等他抽出去了Eduardo还会难过到哭。

如果他的宝贝会马上离开他去东边读书，Mark一定会毫不犹豫地标记Eduardo。一是为了赶走其他讨厌的可能的追求者，二是杜绝小朋友反悔的可能。但他知道Eduardo已经收到了好几个offer，但最后的选择是哪个Eduardo也没告诉他，唯一明确的是小家伙的间隔年会留在家里实习。

所以Mark还不会标记这个小Omega，即使对方又乖顺又主动，迫不及待地等着被自己吃下肚。

想到这里，Mark心底无端地升起一股子懊恼，他霸道地吻上Eduardo柔软的嘴唇，宣誓主权似的用舌头在小家伙的口腔里翻搅。手臂环过Eduardo纤细的腰身，手指熟练地摸索到肠壁上的生殖腔口，趁着Omega呼吸的间隙陷入了那张娇嫩的小嘴，腔道内的高热和湿润令Mark下腹绷紧。

“呜……混蛋，”Eduardo的声音里带了哭腔，“太多了，不。”

Mark没有理他的小朋友，直接扩张起了Omega窄小的产道，为待会儿要承受大东西做准备。他们没试过这个体位，Mark的指头探到了很深的地方，Eduardo叫出了声，随即狠狠地颤抖起来，再也坐不住，眼看着要从Mark腿上倒下去。

大部分时间里Mark还是会愿意做一个体贴的情人，所以他停了下来，把Eduardo抱在怀里，再将皮椅放平，然后让Eduardo躺下去。

小家伙连忙把自己缩成小小的一团，夹住腿根，一丝缝隙也不给Mark留。

Mark解开了皮带，拉下裤链，把硬得发疼的阴茎从内裤的布料中解放出来，再随手从旁边的小抽屉里拿出一个保险套，撕开塑料包装给自己戴上。

“别闹，Wardo，我们没时间了。”

堵车的情况在缓解，这意味着Mark需要速战速决。他拍了拍小家伙的屁股，手指再次伸进去检查是不是刚刚伤到了他的小Omega，结果发现是Eduardo偷偷潮吹了，私处湿得一塌糊涂。

Mark笑了笑，凌厉的轮廓都柔和了下来。他捞过蜷成一团的小家伙，掰开那细腻双修长的腿，让它们大敞着支棱在两侧，对准中间湿红熟透的入口，沉下腰把东西送进去。

还在高潮余韵中的Eduardo受不了这么多，但没过太久就适应了，由于Omega的某种生理本能。

Mark进入了Eduardo的生殖腔后便不再收敛，大开大合地干起了对方软嫩的小肉腔，一遍遍用阴茎确认着自己对于这里独一无二的主权，紧致的甬道被迫记住了Mark性器的形状，包括胀大的龟头和粗长的柱体，以及上面凸起的血管脉络。

除了自己和将来他们的小宝贝，没有其他人有资格指染。

Eduardo被操得有点懵，哽咽了几声，手指扭曲想要抓紧身下的座椅，可滑溜溜的皮质材料让小家伙什么也抓不住，只好含着指头，圆溜溜的斑比眼里盛满了无辜，睫毛随着Mark的进攻扑闪。

就算是这样的情形，Mark也能恢复到原先的面不改色，除了略显喑哑的声线和加重的呼吸，没有人会认为他正在操全世界最甜美的小Omega。

“嗯……不，好深，好深啊。”

做得多了，小Omega早就忘了要反抗，最多抱怨一下对方的不体贴，身体却跟操自己的Alpha越来越契合。

“舒服吗？”

问这个的同时Mark正在撞Eduardo小小的宫颈口，一股接一股的淫水没有节制地被捣出来，即便是隔着一层乳胶薄膜Mark也能感受得到。

Eduardo的意识变得模糊，仿佛灵魂都让Mark给顶到体外去了，私处的感官被放大，带着充实与满足的暖意在小腹团聚，又慢慢发散到全身，是每寸皮肤都能感觉到的熨帖。

后颈的腺体在发烫，Eduardo柔顺又迫切地缩进Mark的怀里，手臂攀住Mark的后背，再把脑袋埋到对方的肩窝，露出脖子后面光滑细腻的皮肤。

不用多说些什么，Mark低头毫不客气地含住了那个凸起，肆意地吮吸属于小Omega的奶香，刻意收敛了自己的信息素，充斥在周围的更多是Eduardo的甜味。

“Mark……呜，Mar……Mark。”

Eduardo被狠狠地干了几下穴，又暂时挣扎不开，只能这样跟Mark求饶，叫得像只被踩了尾巴的奶猫，委屈的不得了。

“慢，慢点，要坏了……”

小家伙让他欺负得有点可怜，因为Mark又都埋了进去，硕大的阴茎霸占了Eduardo狭窄的生殖腔道，还一路往上顶进了子宫，Eduardo被完全地撑开，一点空余都不剩，Mark饱胀的囊袋就紧密地贴在股间。

每次做到这步Eduardo就不乖，Mark拍了拍小朋友的屁股，没有刻意收着力气，所以很快那里就红了一片。

“你，把我弄……坏了，啊，哦，出去，求你——”

Eduardo想起他们还在回去的路上，再过不了多久就要到家了。

里面传来的快感越来越明显，Mark硬烫的茎头退出了Eduardo的子宫腔，开始抵住宫口研磨，让小家伙食髓知味，翕合着吐出更多的淫水。

“Dudu宝贝吃饱了没有？”

Eduardo痉挛着潮吹时，Mark没有动，他被Omega收缩的产道绞得头皮发麻，不想再忍耐，Mark拉过Eduardo的手，让小朋友帮自己圈住还在外面的那截，他继续用顶端浅浅地亵弄Omega软乎湿泞的宫口，直到Eduardo什么都喷不出来，才粗喘着把精液射进套子里。

完事过后Mark帮他的宝贝清理了身体，这时候的Eduardo敏感极了，稍微一弄就会抖个不停。

Mark注意到Eduardo的前面还没射，他想帮小家伙打出来，但对方怎么说都不让自己碰了。

弄脏的领带夹和丁字裤被扔到一边，Mark给小少爷穿好衣服，头发也顺便理了理，从外表基本上看不出什么。

剩下的十分钟Mark重新把Eduardo抱到腿上，温暖的手掌覆盖着对方的腰，轻轻按摩刚才使用过度的位置。

“放开，我要走了……”Eduardo还有点别扭，推了推他。

Mark看着窗外熟悉的街道和景色，知道他的小斑比该被领回家里了。

他托着Eduardo的小屁股，让对方坐到最初的位置，也就是和他隔了一张小桌子的邻座。

分开之前Eduardo想吻一下Mark的脸，被后者钳着下巴强制亲到了嘴唇上。

“明天见，Wardo。”

在Eduardo气呼呼地打开车门后，Mark望着那道瘦弱但不缺活力的背影，默默地在心里想，表情还是一如既往的冷静。

来自巴西的小鹿蹦跶着回到属于自己的森林。

FIN


End file.
